fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
BlazBlue Genesis
BlazBlue Genesis is an upcoming fighting game developed and published by Arc System Works, Bandai Namco and Capcom to be released on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Microsoft Windows in 2019. It will feature characters from various American and Japanese franchises. Characters Arc System Works BlazBlue *Ragna the Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi *Noel Vermillion *Rachel Alucard *Iron Tager *Nu-13 *Hazama *Makoto Nanaya *Azrael *Es Capcom Darkstalkers *Morrigan Aensland Dead Rising *Frank West *Chuck Greene Devil May Die *Dante Final Fight *Mike Haggar Mega Man X *X Resident Evil *Jill Valentine Street Fighter *Ryu *Ken Masters *Chun-Li *Dan Hibiki *E. Honda Disney Incredibles 2 *Mr. Incredible Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse Marvel Comics *Iron Man Ralph Breaks the Internet *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope von Schweetz Star Wars *Luke Skywalker Zootopia *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde French Bread Under Night In-Birth *Hyde Kido *Linne *Waldstein *Gordeau Rooster Teeth RWBY *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee Sega/Atlus Persona 4 *Yu Narukami *Yosuke Hanamura *Chie Satonaka *Yukiko Amagi Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Espio the Chameleon Square Enix Final Fantasy *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) Warner Bros./Cartoon Network/Adult Swim Adventure Time *Finn *Jake *Ice King Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Master Shake *Frylock *Meatwad *Carl Brutananadilewski *Dr. Weird (with Steve) Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben Tennyson **Four Arms **Heatblast **Feedback Ben 10 (Reboot) *Ben Tennyson **Four Arms **Diamondhead **Humungousaur DC Comics *Batman Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Mandark OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *K.O. *Enid Space Ghost Coast to Coast *Space Ghost Steven Universe *Steven Universe *Garnet Teen Titans *Cyborg *Raven The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Billy *Mandy *Grim The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Mojo Jojo Toonami *TOM Cast English Cast *Laura Bailey - Chun-Li *Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde *Steve Blum - Heatblast (Omniverse), TOM *Johnny Yong Bosch - Yu Narukami *Clancy Brown - Dr. Werid *Ashly Burch - Enid *Steve Burton - Cloud Strife *Zach Callison - Steven Universe *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Kevin Conroy - Batman *E. G. Daily - Buttercup *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *Grey DeLisle - Mandy *John DiMaggio - Four Arms *D. C. Douglas - Azrael *Greg Eagles - Grim *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *Doug Erholtz - Hazama *Estelle - Garnet *Erin Fitzgerald - Chie Satonaka *Peter Flemming - Chuck Greene *Siobhan Flynn - Morrigan Aensland *Ginnifer Goodwin - Judy Hopps *Mark Hamill - Luke Skywalker *Kyle Hebert - Ryu *Richard Horvitz - Billy *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Reuben Langdon - Dante, Ken Masters *Mela Lee - Rachel Alucard *George Lowe - Space Ghost *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson (Omniverse), Feedback, Yosuke Hanamura *Kyle McCarley - Hyde Kido *Carey Means - Frylock *Matthew Mercer - Espio the Chameleon *Candi Milo - Dexter *Craig T. Nelson - Mr. Incredible *Rob Paulsen - Steve *Khary Payton - Cyborg *Josh Petersdorf - Mike Haggar *Jamieson Price - Iron Tager *John C. Reilly - Wreck-It Ralph *Eden Riegel - Es *Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose, Makoto Nanaya *Terence J. Rotolo - Frank West *Patrick Seitz - Ragna the Bloodedge *Sarah Silverman - Vanellope von Schweetz *Keith Silverstein - Waldstein *Ian Sinclair - Gordeau *Roger Craig Smith - Diamondhead, Sonic the Hedgehog *Dana Snyder - Master Shake *John Snyder - E. Honda *Ted Sroka - Dan Hibiki, X *Tara Strong - Ben Tennyson (Reboot), Bubbles, Raven *Courtenay Taylor - K.O. *Cristina Vee - Noel Vermillion, Nu-13 *Colleen Villard - Miles "Tails" Prower *David Vincent - Jin Kisaragi *Kari Wahlgren - Jill Valentine *Dave Willis - Carl Brutananadilewski, Meatwad *Sarah Anne Williams - Linne *Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna *Mick Wingert - Iron Man *Amanda Winn-Lee - Yukiko Amagi Japanese Cast *Takashi Aoyagi - Mickey Mouse *Kaori Aso - Blossom *Nobutoshi Canna - Knuckles the Echidna *Moto Fuyuki - Master Shake *Eiji Hanawa - Iron Man *Saori Hayami - Ruby Rose *Isamu Hayashi - Steven Universe *Yoko Hikasa - Weiss Schnee *Katsuhiro Higo - Frylock *Ryō Hirohashi - Miles "Tails" Prower *Yui Horie - Chie Satonaka *Sōichirō Hoshi - Ben Tennyson (Omniverse) *Eri Inagawa - K.O. *Yukiko Ikeda - Buttercup *Kōji Ishii - Mojo Jojo, Waldstein *Tomomi Isomura - Makoto Nanaya *Tetsuya Kakihara - Jin Kisaragi *Jun'ichi Kanemaru - Sonic the Hedgehog *Masa Kanome - TOM *Taeko Kawata - Amy Rose *Ayumi Kida - Dexter *Ryōhei Kimura - Hyde Kido *Yūji Kishi - Ken Masters *Yuki Kodaira - Raven *Kanako Kondō - Noel Vermillion, Nu-13 *Ami Koshimizu - Yukiko Amagi *Toshiyuki Kusuda - Dan Hibiki *Tomomi Kuwano - Ben Tennyson (Reboot) *Kurumi Mamiya - Bubbles *Takeshi Maruyama - Ice King *Yuuki Masuda - Espio the Chameleon *Kunihiro Matsumura - Meatwad *Tomokazu Miura - Mr. Incredible *Kenta Miyake - Grim *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Nick Wilde, Dante *Showtaro Morikubo - Yosuke Hanamura *Sachiyo Moriya - Mandy *Sumire Morohoshi - Vanellope von Schweetz *Yoshikazu Nagano - E. Honda *Yūichi Nakamura - Hazama *Daisuke Namikawa - Luke Skywalker, Yu Narukami *Kenji Nomura - Iron Tager *Mayuka Nomura - Es *Fumiko Orikasa - Chun-Li *Romi Park - Finn *Mitsuki Saiga - Garnet *Shirō Saitō - Jake *Ayane Sakura - Linne *Takahiro Sakurai - Cloud Strife, X *Masayoshi Sato - Billy *Toshihiko Seki - Feedback *Hiroomi Sugino - Four Arms *Tomokazu Sugita - Ragna the Bloodedge *Katsumi Suzuki - Mandark *Hiroki Takahashi - Ryu *Taketora - Diamondhead, Heatblast *Rie Tanaka - Morrigan Aensland *Kōsuke Toriumi - Gordeau *Kana Ueda - Rachel Alucard *Aya Ueto - Judy Hopps *Ken Uo - Cyborg *Koichi Yamadera - Batman, Wreck-It Ralph *Kiyoyuki Yanada - Mike Hagger *Hiroki Yasumoto - Azrael *Kunitachi Yuki - Enid *Atsuko Yuya - Jill Valentine Stages *CN City (Cartoon Network) *Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Kagutsuchi Port (BlazBlue) *Magisters City -ISHANA- (BlazBlue) *Metropolitan Centre: Intersection (Under Night In-Birth) *Raccoon City (Resident Evil) *Seattle, New Jersey (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *TV World (Persona 4) Gameplay The gameplay on BlazBlue Genesis will be much different from previous entries of BlazBlue, Persona 4 Arena and Under Night In-Birth. Yet, some of the gameplay mechanics from the main latest installments of these three said series are retained while having some additional revamp for this game and will feature 2v2 battles and tag-ins similar to Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite and Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Development Before Dissidia Genesis's reveal, Rooster Teeth teased the possibility of a RWBY fighting game being revealed at EVO 2019 on their Twitter account. Dissidia Genesis was announced at EVO 2019. Ruby Rose was revealed to be playable in the game via the announcement trailer, confirming the presence of RWBY characters and Rooster Teeth's involvement in the game. It was announced that Konomi Higuchi and Tetsuya Nomura will serve as the game's lead character designers. The game is being developed using Unreal Engine 4. Trivia *Any characters without Japanese voice actors will have diagoule in English only. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers